


Domesticity

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: It's obvious that they make a wonderful family; the whole team can see that.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Domesticity

Game night calls for great food, laughter, and of course having a great time. But before any of that happens, the food needs to be prepared.

If you knew Eddie, you would know that he has absolutely no ability to cook. Which is why, instead of him cooking for his friends, Buck volunteered to cook.

Eddie is leaned up against the wall admiring Buck, while he is cooking.

"Smells good in here. What are you making?" he says

Bucks turns around and wears a smile on his face. "I decided to make this baked chicken recipe that Bobby taught me, with steamed vegetables."

"Sounds delicious.” Christopher cuts in "Can I help Buck, please?"

Buck looks up at Eddie, to see that he shrugs in response.

"I guess, why not." Buck replies

"Yay!" Christopher cheers "I'm gonna go wash my hands. Be right back."

As the sound of Christopher's crutches start to get quieter, Eddie speaks up.

"Okay, well I guess while you're doing that I'm going to go and clean up the rest of the living room before they come." he says

"Okay, but don't work yourself too much. We don't want you pulling a muscle in your back, you're gettin' a little old" Buck laughs as he turns back to the stove

Eddie smirks and heads over to the living room to clean up the mess.

Ten minutes before the team and their families arrive, Eddie heads over to the kitchen at the sound of giggling.

In front of him is Christopher sitting on the counter taking down plates, while Buck is taking out the chicken from the oven.

They are singing what sounds like a song from the movie Moana.

As Eddie is about to approach them, the doorbell rings and he goes to answer it.

Just as he expected, game night is fun and filled with laughter.

"Okay, okay. You gotta tell me who cooked this food because Eddie can't cook." Chimney says and they all laugh.

"Buck and I cooked it together." Christopher answers

"That's right buddy." Buck says looking down at Christopher. "I mean, if we didn't do it no one was gonna eat so.."

"Wow, ok I se-"

Eddie starts to playfully punch Buck on the other side of Christopher, and nuzzles his face in Christopher's hair between them.

The team look at them, then look at the others giving knowing looks.

"Stop, stop I can't." Christopher laughs, breathing heavy from all of the tickles Eddie and Buck gave him.

They get back to playing the last round of charades, when everyone heads home.

Buck decides to stay and help Eddie clean up.

"Thank you, for today" Eddie says sincerely

"It's nothing big Eddie. It's fine" Buck say as he approaches him

"Oh yeah" Eddie flirts

"Yeah. I mean, if you want I could show you something big." Buck winks at his boyfriend.

Eddie bits his lips and drags Buck to their room.

The dishes could wait, this was more important.

Buck was more important.


End file.
